1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to language translation devices and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable language translating device which utilizes slidable, stacked cards having language translations on opposed sides thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Quite often, it is desirable to have a means of visual or oral communication between persons with differing native tongues. The use of a standard dictionary can suffice in certain instances to provide a reasonable translation to accomplish this communication. However, in many circumstances it is desirable to have a more readily usable translation device which allows one to easily and quickly translate into a foreign tongue while maintaining proper syntactic and semantic relationships.
One example of a device for translating from one language to another can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,258, issued May 14, 1963 to Kavanaugh et al. The Kavanaugh et al device comprises a casing having a series of apertures transversely aligned, a corresponding series of elements bearing columns of words in a language "A" which are movable longitudinally relative to the housing so as to bring the words successively into registration with the aperture respectively corresponding thereto, a further series of columns of words in a language "B" that are translations or equivalents of the words in the columns of language "A" and which are arranged in similar order thereto and are mounted either upon the casing or on the longitudinally movable elements in addition to language "A". U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,544, issued Aug. 30, 1960 to Leighton, shows a bilingual communicator comprising four pages arranged in pairs to form an initiating letter portion. Each letter portion includes a guide sheet and a message sheet. The four sheets are secured together in accurate register by means of staples or the like adjacent the top edge of the assembly. Each page is perforated at the top edge for tear-off purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 1,343,112, issued June 8, 1920 to Charrier, shows a translating chart comprising a disc having a series of indicating indicia on its face with phrases between the indicia, and the disc has a plurality of radially appearing phrases on one side and a series of radially appearing phrases on the opposite side in a different language, with slots being provided on the opposed sides to facilitate the desired reading of the language translation.